You Only You
by StephanieSlytherin
Summary: Nico di Angelo a un grand secret. Il se décide finalement à l'avouer. Ses espoirs vont au-delà de ses espérances, heureusement pour lui.
1. Te Amo

**DISCLAIMER**: Cette Fanfiction est de moi, avec l'aide d'une pote pour le perso de Percy Les personnages, l'histoire, appartiennent à Rick Riordan. L'Histoire se passe après le tome 4 des Héros de l'Olympe. [La suite de Percy Jackson.] Mais avant le tome 5. ATTENTION SPOILS TOME 4.  
**Pour les paroles en Italien, la traduction est disponible dans le bas de la page.

[Merci Ki' pour l'aide énorme au Chap' 1 !]

_La noirceur. Les morts. L'ombre. Et cet éternel silence, seulement troublé par le doux froufrou des âmes se déplaçant lentement dans les plaines de l'Asphodèle. Et au milieu de tous ces gens qui avaient, plus ou moins récemment, cessé de vivre, se tenait encore un garçon bien vivant. Son nom? Di Angelo. Nico di Angelo. Le fils d'Hadès, le roi des morts, on le connaissait sous divers titres. Mais vous savez quoi? L'Amour est bel et bien plus fort que la Mort. _

_Tu marches, enfant des Enfers. Tu marches pour tenter d'oublier cette épine empoisonnée qui te vrille le cœur, lui distille un venin insidieux que tu aimes pourtant. Et toujours, dans tes pensées, tu verras le même visage. Ce visage qui te souris, qui ne te veut que du bien, et que tu repousses pourtant. Tu l'aimes, il est ta drogue, l'être qui t'es le plus cher, mais en même temps tu ne veux pas de lui dans ta vie. N'est-ce pas étrange? D'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort et le haïr tout autant?_

_Mais dans ta vie, il n'y a pas que lui. Si il occupe ton cœur et tes pensées, il n'est pas seul. Tu as Hazel, ta demi-sœur si lumineuse. Elle ne ressemble pas à Bianca…mais tu l'aimes presque autant. Et l'équipage de l'Argo II, que tu connais mais dont tu ne te sens pas proche outre mesure. Sauf Jason. Lui connaît ton secret, ce que tu caches et qui te dévore depuis quatre longues années. Et il a tout intérêt à se taire. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi LUI voudrait-il de toi? Il a déjà une petite amie, tout ce qu'il lui faut. Que ferait-il de l'amour interdit d'un enfant de la Mort? Rien. _

_Enfin, tu te décides à revenir au bord du vaisseau. Sauf que le vol d'ombres…eh bien, ça crève. À chaque fois, tu te vides de tes forces. Et cette fois-ci n'est pas une exception à ma règle. Tu t'écrases sur le pont et y reste, tremblant, les muscles jouant les serpillères dans tes bras et tes jambes. Tu relèves la tête. Et il est là. Le soleil couchant est derrière lui. Ça le nimbe d'une magnifique lueur entre l'or et l'orange. On aurait presque dit un dieu. T'arrachant à tes pensées, tu saisis la main qu'il te tend pour te relever et la relâche aussitôt avec un merci inintelligible._

**"Fichu vol d'ombres."**

_Ce truc te crève, mais c'est le seul moyen d'être tranquille. Tu ne dois pas avoir une tête super vivante, vu ce qu'il te demande_

**"Ça va pas?**

**"Si, ça va très bien."**

_grommelles-tu. C'était un énorme mensonge, mais tant pis. Il n'a pas l'air tout à fait convaincu mais te donne tout de même une affectueuse bourrade._

**"Allez, viens. J'suis sûr qu'Hazel avait attendu que tu reviennes." **

_Tu n'es pas content. Tu ne le seras jamais. Car sans lui, tout est et restera éternelle tristesse. Peut-être s'adoucira-t-elle au fil du temps. Mais il restera toujours cette ombre dans ton cœur, qui ne s'effacera qu'avec sa présence. Mais il ne se rend pas compte que tu mens et poursuit :_

**"Dis-moi, pourquoi t'as fait ce tour aux Enfers? Avec le Tartare…on en a eu notre claque, non?"**

_Ah oui. Tu oubliais presque qu'il était tombé dans le Tartare, lui aussi. Mais il était avec Annabeth. Tandis que toi, tu étais seul, alors que tu aurais tant voulu être avec lui. Prenant un air dégagé, tu réponds donc avec un haussement d'épaules._

**"J'avais besoin de réfléchir…et les Enfers sont…euh…ma Maison, non?"**

_Non. Ils ne seront jamais ta maison, pour la bonne raison qu'en fuyant la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé puis le Camp Jupiter, tu t'es condamné à errer sans repères. Il te dévisage, sourit un peu._

**"Ouais, je suppose."**

_Évidemment. Si pour toi les Enfers sont un lieu de rédemption, lui les a assimilé au Tartare. Raison de son malaise. Tu t'absorbes dans ton silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rompe à nouveau. _

**"Réfléchir à quoi? Si tu veux pas le dire, c'est pas grave…"**

_bien sûr que non tu ne le diras pas. Tu n'oserai pas…et si il te rejetait en apprenant que…non, pas de risque. Tu n'en prendras aucun. Et pour éviter ce sujet brûlant, tu en changes et détourne le regard._

**"Alors cette mission, ça avance?"**

_Il fait un vague geste de la main_.

**"Bouarf, faudrait que tu poses la question à Léo, je sais juste protéger le bateau, pas le guider…"**

_Mais tu t'en fiches royalement, de Léo, là, pardon pour lui mais voilà!_

**"Mais je m'en fous de Léo…c'est…"**

_Tu cherches tes mots_.

**"T'as pas trop de mal à le protéger?"**

_Ta remarque sur Léo l'a fait tiquer, mais tu décides de passer. Il lève les yeux au ciel_

**"Les bons jours, tout roule. Le reste du temps, Jason donne un coup de pouce pour la relève." **

_Une jalousie irrépressible s'élève en toi. Jason, hein? Normalement, tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Il sait. Il n'oserait pas. Mais tu es jaloux quand même._

**"D'accord…"**

_bougonnes-tu. _  
_Il sourit à nouveau. Une pointe de moquerie dans ce sourire que tu adores sans le dire._

**"Sérieux, rejoins un peu les autres…tu passes tout ton temps sur la vigie. J'y étais tout à l'heure, en plus."**

_Et alors? Si tu tu mettais là, c'était pour être loin de lui, mais c'était tout aussi douloureux que de rester à ses côtés. Tu rétorques donc_

**"Et alors? J'aime mieux être seul…Percy…"¸**

_Son regard plonge dans le tien et tu aggripes ton cœur à deux mains pour ne pas chavirer de suite. Il te demande "Même loin d'Hazel?" Idiot. Là. Ce n'était pas Hazel qui comptait, mais lui, et il ne le voyait pas. Un soupir de ta part._

"**Elle est capable de se débrouiller toute seule, non? Puis, elle sait où me trouver au besoin."**

_Et là, il passe un bras autour de tes épaules. Ce contact te plaît. Mais il ne doit pas être. Il lâche quelques phrases avant que tu ne te dégages_.

**"Ça plaît jamais aux gens d'être loin de ceux qu'on aime. Tu m'as vu sans Annabeth, il y a quatre ans? Un vrai con."**

_Parler d'Annabeth comme celle qu'il aime, c'est remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Verser de l'acide sur la blessure. Il avait celle qu'il aimait, et toi tu souffrais. Et il ne comprenait rien puisque tu ne disais rien._

**"Je…laisse tomber."**

_D'un geste sec, tu te dégages. _  
_Il te regarde d'un air inquiet, cet air qui te donne envie de tout lui expliquer_

**"Un problème? Si je peux t'aider, dis-le moi."**

_Bah oui, il peut t'aider. Mais tu n'oseras pas…et il ne voudra pas… Tu assures sèchement_

**"Tout va très bien, merci."**

_Soudain, ta porte de secours apparaît. Jason. Il doit sûrement vouloir rejoindre sa cabine, de l'autre côté du pont. Tu lui balances un regard désespéré. Ce qu'il te retourne? Quelque chose d'un air "Profites-en mec, il t'écoute!" Super, merci l'ami. Un regard glacial pour sa pomme. Il hausse les épaules l'air de dire "Bon, si tu tiens VRAIMENT à te sortir de là, je peux, mais réfléchis-y!" Tu le supplies du regard. Allez, allez, tu y réfléchiras s'il le faut… Avec un discret haussement d'épaules, il bouscule "malencontreusement" Percy en t'adressant un regard de glace "Je serais pas là la prochaine fois."_ _Tant pis, merci. _  
_Tu relèves Percy_

**"Ça va? T'as rien?"**

_Celui-ci secoue la tête, abasourdi, regarde Jason qui s'éloigne de travers et marmonne_

**"Ouais. Parfaitement bien."**

_Pendant ce temps, les paroles de Cupidon te reviennent. Le meilleur moyen de l'amadouer, c'est de l'accepter. Foutaises que tout ça. Tu le ferais plus tard. Comme toujours._

"**Heu Percy…qui fait la vigie?" **

_Il lève le nez et jure. Normal, il n'y a personne._

**"J'y vais. Va te reposer, t'es livide et tu tiens à moitié debout.**

**"** _Tandis qu'il s'éloigne et grimpe au mât, tu le suis discrètement et t'installe à ses côtés. Sortant une grenade de Perséphone de ta poche, tu en croques un petit bout et recrache les pépins. _  
_C'est alors se retourna brusquement. Et sourit. "Ça te dit quelque chose, va te coucher?" Euh…non. Par contre, ici, tout de suite, avec lui, tu veux bien. "euh…pas tant non." Il lève les yeux au ciel et tapote la place à côté de lui_

**"Eh bien, je suppose que je m'ennuierai moins à monter la garde avec quelqu'un."**

_Ton cœur bat plus vite, mais tu ne pipes pas mot et t'assois. Les étoiles brillent. Comme si elles étaient pour vous. _  
_Il pointe les constellations du doigt. Peut-être qu'il pense à Zoé, la Chasseresse devenue étoiles_.

**"Si tu restes ici pour ça, je comprends. La vue est super."**

_Tu rougis. Mais avec l'obscurité, il y a une chance qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Comment dire…comment lui dire? Tu lâchai un petit soupir. Aussitôt, il détourna le regard du ciel pour le fixer sur toi._

**"Oui?"**

_Tu prends ton courage à deux mains et déclare en murmurant à peine_

**"Je…J'dois te dire un truc…"**

_Il te regarde bizarrement._

**"Je t'écoute…?"**

_Tu reprends en tremblant un peu_

**« Pendant que tu étais au tartare, j'ai… J'ai rencontré Cupidon. C'est grâce à moi qu'on a eu le sceptre pour l'armée de morts… J'ai… Je…, j'ai dû accepter … m'accepter. Accepter l'indéniable … »**.

_Il te sourit._

**"Jason m'a un peu briefé sur ça. Il paraît que t'as été absolument génial. Mais accepté quoi?"**

_Qu'as-tu à dire, sauf ceci?_

**"De…Je…mes sentiments… C'était la seule façon de le vaincre."**

_Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il sort la phrase la plus inattendue qui soit "Naaaan…t'as rencontré quelqu'un?" Naif. NAÏF. Pour essayer de le faire capter, je rajoute des détails. Avec une grande inspiration.._.

**"Oui, il y a quatre ans. Ce… Il m'a sauvé la vie… Il m'a juré une chose et n'a pas pu tenir sa promesse…"**

_Tu regardes ses traits changer au fur et à mesure qu'il comprend. Le silence est long, pesant. Avant qu'il ne le casse_. **"Écoute, j'ai toujours cru que tu me haïssais..pour Bianca…"**

_Ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsque la pure vérité s'instille dans ses pensées. Le regard qu'il tourne vers toi est vitreux. _

_Tu marmonnes_ **"Oui mais…ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, Jackson. Ho … ho avuto una cotta per te*"**

_Désorienté, tu passai de l'anglais à ta langue natale, l'italien. Lui, il n'a pas bougé d'un cil, trop sonné, silencieux. Tu en profites pour te rapprocher de lui et le fixer dans les yeux. _

**"Questo è il mio terribile segreto**, Jackson.. C'est ça que j'ai dû accepter, avouter à Cupidon, tu vois. "**

_Tu effleures rapidement ses lèvres, comme un courant d'air, avant de reculer précipitamment. Tu as peur. Peur de tes propres sentiments. _  
_Il te dévisage un instant. Puis fit ce que tu n'avais jamais espéré qu'il fasse: il te rendit ton baiser. Mais ce fut tout aussi rapide et fugace, avant qu'il se détourne et baisse le regard_

**"Je suis désolé…terriblement désolé."**

_Tu rougis et le regarde. Pourquoi désolé? Tu en avais envie. Terriblement envie. Tu saisis délicatement son menton du bout des doigts et plonge tout entier dans ses yeux couleur d'océan._

**"Je ... Je t'aime ... Je t'aime Percy."**

_Je t'aime. Dans ta langue natale. Se rendait-il commpte de ce qu'il valait pour toi?"_  
_Ses yeux sont désespérés lorsqu'il te regarde._  
**"Je peux pas faire ça à Annabeth…"**

_Tu es triste, blessé au cœur. Après tout, Cupidon avait raison. L'amour faisait plus mal encore que la mort. Il tend une main tremblante vers toi. "Je jure que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, Nico. Vraiment pas_

.

**" Tu baisses le regard. "Prouve-le, alors."  
**  
_Ses lèvres sont pincées. Et il t'attrape par la nuque, t'embrasse à en perdre le souffle. Tu es surpris. Surpris mais mort de joie. Lui rendit son baiser. Heureux, heureux comme tu ne l'avais jamais été. Débarassé de tout secret. _

_Ce soir-là, sur la vigie de l'Argo II, hors de vue du monde, il y avait deux silhouettes enlacées qui regardaient ensemble les mêmes étoiles._

_* J'ai eu le béguin pour toi_

_** C'est mon terrible secret_


	2. Mi ami ?

**DISCLAIMER**: Cette Fanfiction est de moi, avec l'aide d'une pote pour le perso de Percy Les personnages, l'histoire, appartiennent à Rick Riordan. L'Histoire se passe après le tome 4 des Héros de l'Olympe. [La suite de Percy Jackson.] Mais avant le tome 5. ATTENTION SPOILS TOME 4.  
**Pour les paroles en Italien, la traduction est disponible dans le bas de la page.

[Merci Ki' pour l'aide énorme ! Et t'asvu, j'ai écris bastingage sans fautes ! 8D dumoinsjecrois. u_u !]

« PS De la part de The Dancing Corpse, avec qui j'écris cette fic:

STEPH C'EST MEERAH 8D

Pour tous les gens qui ont dit des trucs gentils, merciiiiiii, c'est trop chou de votre part *o* (enfin n a fait les personnages chacune notre tour, j'ai mis le premier par écrit et elle a mis le deuxième)

P.S pour I-Love-Nico: LA GALERE VIENDRA. ELLE VIENDRA. 8DDD (un jour ) »

Ki' - Un jour mon prince viendra, il viendra 8DD /TRAIN/  
Ça suffit la chanson de Disney en pensant à Nico. quoiquueeee ... hehehehehe lot of idea, if u know what i mean.

_**Review: Merci beaucoup à tous 8D Comme vous avez l'air d'apprécier, je vous met la suite tout de suite 8D Vos commentaires m'ont motivé à écrire la suite et je vous adore ! À plus 3**_

_[Sorry pour les fautes, j'suis dyslexique]_

_Tu avais ordonné à Percy d'aller se coucher. Le pauvre dormait debout. Après quelques heures de vigie, tu avais laissé la place à Jason._

_« **Hey. Puis ? J'ai vu Percy quitter la vigie tout à l'heure** »_

_Tu piques un fard, mais tu souris comme un bienheureux._

_« **Je .. Je lui ai avoué..** » Dis-tu timidement._

_Jason en est tellement surpris qu'il manque tomber à la renverse, en bas du mât. Tu le tiens par son tshirt et le colle sur toi pour ne pas qu'il tombe, puis tombez à la renverse sur le pont de la vigie. Tu rougis et t'écarte. Puis, il te souris, affectueusement. Dans ses yeux brillent le désir de savoir, et tu ne peux te retenir de rougir de plus belle. La soirée avait été belle. Les étoiles brillaient magnifiquement dans le ciel sans nuages. À en juger comment Jason éclate de rire, il a comprit._

_«** Alors, je suppose qu'il l'a bien prit ?** » demanda t-il._

_Tu hoche la tête en souriant. Pas besoin d'être aussi stressé, enfant des Enfers. Ni même gêné. Après tout, des sentiments, ça ne se discute pas, si ? Et puis, l'Élu de ton cœur a apprécié, tout comme toi, alors pourquoi cette gêne constance, cette peur même ? Même si tu es un jeune des années '40, rien ne t'empêche de vivre et savourer toi aussi le bonheur de l'amour._

_« **Ouais. C'était …. Mieux que dans mes rêves.** » murmures-tu._

_Il rit et te donne une bourrade affectueuse sur l'épaule, puis il t'ordonne d'aller te coucher. Il a raison. Tu le sais, puisque tu ne tiens presque plus debout. Tu es fatigué, épuisé. Toutes ces émotions, l'amour, la joie, ça gruge, hein? Alors, tu retourne lentement à ta cabine. Les yeux à demis fermés, tu ouvres la porte, entre dans la pièce pas du tout éclairée. Sauf que tu n'y es pas seul, petit. À ta plus grande stupeur, il est couché en boule dans ton lit et ronfle allégrement. Tu écarquilles les yeux, puis te les frottes. Autant de sommeil que de surprise. Percy est dans ton lit, roulé en boule, le nez dans les couvertures. Tu souris. Wow. Tu aurais cru à tout, sauf à cela. Décidément, cette nuit pourrait s'avérer plus belle que prévue. Gêné, tu gardes tes pantalons et ton tshirt noir et te couches dans le lit, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Tu le regarde qui dors, mais quelque chose semble clocher. Il remue sans cesse, semblant faire un cauchemar. Tu te colle doucement à lui et vous abrite tous les deux sous les couvertures, couchant sa tête dans le creux de ton épaule. Tu hésites pourtant à le réveiller. Il est tellement magnifique quand il dort. Même quand il fait des cauchemars. Son petit côté voyou, ce petit côté fouteur de trouble de fait tellement craquer. Ses cheveux noirs en pétard, qui ne semblent pas vouloir se coiffer. Inconsciemment, tu joues dedans. Tu as tellement rêvé de le faire. Tu rougis un peu, mais tu as un sourire aux lèvres._

_" **Dors, mon petit soldat. Je vous regarde.** " ****_

_Tu lui murmures de dormir, que tu veilles sur lui. Ce garçon, tu l'aime tellement, il te déconcertes tellement que tu passe de l'anglais à l'italien sans cesse. Puis, tu te mets à lui fredonner cette petite berceuse italienne que ta sœur Bianca te chantais quand tu n'arrivais pas à dormir. [MY FEEEEEELS. T_T]. Il semble s'apaiser, puis il se réveille d'un coup, assis sur le lit. Tu en sursautes tellement que tu tombe presque à bas du lit en jurant en grec ancien. Il te rattrape juste à temps. Ton cœur bat soudainement plus vite. Tes joues sont rouges._

_« **Euh, salut. J'suis venu dormir et puis tu étais là .. Je .. Je voulais pas te déranger ..** » dis-tu._

_Percy sourit et dit que ça va._

_«** Je … Je faisais un cauchemar.** » dit-il._

_Tu le sais. Très bien même. Car les cauchemars de Percy se répercutent jusque dans le Tartare. Comment tu le sais ? Aucune idée. C'est sans doute la même chose qui te fait savoir si quelqu'un meurs, imagines-tu._

_« **Je sais, Percy. Dors, je vais veille…** »_

_« **Non. TU vas dormir. Nico, franchement, tu crèves de sommeil, et puis, je ne crois pas être capable de me rendormir tout de suite. Alors, tu vas dormir et JE vais veiller sur toi.** »_

_Bon, bon. Bon, ça va hein ! Tu vas dormir. Oui, et uniquement parce que tu l'aimes. Tu lui obéiras uniquement pour cette raison. Il t'ouvres les bras et soudain tu fonds littéralement, à l'intérieur. Tu te sens tout chose, tout gna-gna. Tu souris timidement, te couches la tête sur sa poitrine et écoute battre son cœur. Bien au chaud dans ses bras dont tu as rêvé maintes et maintes fois, tu écoutes cette douce mélodie qui compose son rythme de vie. Peu à peu, le rythme deviens plus lent, et il se met à jouer dans tes cheveux. Dans ce confort absolu et merveilleux, tu finis par sombrer doucement dans le sommeil. Au matin, lorsque tu te réveilles, tu es seul. Tu te demande une seconde si tu n'as pas rêvé, avant de sentir son odeur sur les draps et de le voir qui sort de la salle de bains, les cheveux pas coiffés – comme si ça changeait quelque chose ! Puis, tu te noie un instant dans l'immensité de ses yeux couleur océan. Si ses yeux étaient l'eau, tu accepterais de mourir n'importe quand. N'empêche, là, en cet instant, tu es mort quinze fois. Lui aussi semble se perdre dans l'abysse des tiens et ton cœur fond. Par les Dieux que tu l'aimes ! Tu lui offre un timide sourire et file à la douche pendant qu'il va sur le pont. Tu repense à cette nuit tandis que l'eau chaude coule sur toi. Une belle nuit. Il t'avait embrassé, puis tu avais sombré dans le sommeil. Tu avais merveilleusement, divinement bien dormi. Tu coupe l'eau, et enfile des vêtements propres. Tu vas ensuite sur le pont et te planque dans l'Ombre, comme toujours. Jamais tu n'aurais cru qu'il accepterait tout cela de cette façon, aussi simplement. Mais, tu n'allais pas t'en plaindre, han ? Non, absoluuuuuument pas. Enfin, quoi. Tu vois Percy qui sourit comme un dément._

_« **La mer est tellement belle. J'ai envie d'aller nager. Nico, sors de là. Viens, on va nager.** »_

_« **Mais je sais pas nager !** » Ripostes-tu._

_« **Pas grave, je vais t'apprendre.** » dit Percy avec ce sourire malicieux auquel tu ne peux décidément rien refuser._

_Vous allez chercher vos shorts de baignade puis Percy se jette tout bonnement à l'eau, environ huit mètres plus bas. « BON SANG IL VA CREVER Ô HADES ACCUE... Ah.. Non en fait. » Pensas-tu. Tu as juste frôlé la crise cardiaque, mais osef. Tu avales ta salive, nerveux. Bon sang, ce mec est cinglé, taré. Mais t'en a rien à faire, parce que tu l'aimes. Tu le regardes depuis le bastingage. Il te fait des grands signes en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. C'est là que tu te dis que tu dois être le demi-dieu hyperactif le plus calme qui existe. Secouant la tête, tu crie à Percy qu'il est hors de question que tu sautes, sauf pour cause de vouloir finir en crêpes pour poissons géants. Il te crie qu'il va venir te chercher. Tu secoue la tête en souriant en coin. Nan, il en ser… QUOI ?_

_« **On y va !** » Dit-il._

_D'une vague, il s'était propulsé à la hauteur du bastingage, t'avais happé dans ses bras et était redescendu. Comme ça. JE VAIS MOURIR.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. DANS LES BRAS DU GARS QUE J'AIME. Piètre consolation, Telles étaient tes pensées. Puis soudain, vous atter… amerrîtes ? Vous allez vraiment loin. Puis, tu sens autour de toi la pression changer et Percy hoche la tête, tout sourire. Tu oses une respiration. Puis, tu respire normalement, constatant que tu ne meurs pas. Puis, il t'embrasse. Tu passes tes bras autour de son cou et lui rends avec une fougue dont tu ne te serais cru capable uniquement dans tes rêves. Puis, l'air commençant à manquer, vous vous arrêtez et souriiez mutuellement. Le soleil faisait luire l'eau, de la même couleur des yeux de Percy. Là, tu te rends compte qu'il t'aime réellement._

_« **Euh, Percy, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ?** » demandas-tu._

_« **J'en ai parlé avec Annabeth l'autre jour.** »_

_Ta mâchoire se décroche. Puis, il rajoute cela :_

_« **Elle savait déjà. Pip's lui a communiqué l'info. Tu sais que cette fille est capable de voir si tu aimes les filles, les gars, ou les deux en te regardant, et si elle te connaît assez dire qui tu aimes?** »_

_Ta bouche forme un rond ridicule, puis tu la ferme en secouant la tête._

_« **Je .. J'… Tu .. Elle …** » Dis-tu._

_Très intelligent, et super cohérent. Tu hésites entre le frapper, rougir, hurler ou te coller contre lui ? Pourquoi pas tout ça ? Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre, évidemment. Quoique … Puis, il lâche DAT info. Comme si c'était l'annonce que la table est mise._

_«** Bah ... Piper l'a dit à Léo, qui l'a dit à Hazel, qui l'a dit à Frank, qui a communiqué l'info à l'entraîneur, qui l'a balancé à Chiron,qui lui l'a dit à Mr.D. Qui lui, l'a balancé en plein Conseil Olympien. J'suis sur que même Gaia le sait.** »_

_Okaaaaay. Non. Là, tu regrettais amèrement de ne pas pouvoir te noyer. Percy ne voudrait pas. À la place, tu te noies dans ses yeux. Puis, ta tête devait réellement avoir une sale tête, car Percy éclata de rire._

_«** La pilule a eu du mal à passer avec ton père, mais détail. Annabeth est d'acc pour me partager.** »_

_Tu ouvres des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Au moins ça. Mais tu en viens à te dire que Eros avait raison. La Mort est plus agréable que l'Amour. Tu secoue la tête pour essayer de reprendre tes esprits._

_« **Comment ont-ils réagis, Percy ?** » demandas-tu en appuyant sur tes mots, furieux._

_Nan, mais c'était supposé être un secret, penses-tu. Tu soupire, en rogne._

_« **Eh, calme-toi? Très bien. Tu croyais franchement qu'ils allaient te rejeter pour...ça?** »_

_Tu baisses la tête, dépité._

_«** J'ai été élevé dans les années '40, rappelle-toi** » lâches-tu._

_Tu soupire et t'excuse d'avoir été furieux pour rien, mais tu redemande comment ils ont prit tout cela._

_«**Ton père...paraît que Mr D. a lâché ça en plein conseil des Olympiens. Et qu'Hadès s'est levé sans dire un mot et s'est volatilisé...genre...comme ça.**»_

_Il claqua des doigts._

_« **Quant à Hazel...bah, elle a fait ce petit geste mignon de s'éventer avec sa main, là, tu sais, en rougissant. Puis elle a soupiré, repris une couleur normale et s'est mise à sourire.** »_

_EN PLEIN CONSEIL ? Tu crèves d'envie d'égorger Dionysos avec ses vignes. Vraiment, ce mec avait un tact LÉ-GEN-DAIRE. Non, mais en plein Conseil, fallait le faire, quand même. Tu t'imagine combien Eros avait du se marrer. Puis là, tout de suite, tu rêves de lui enfoncer ton poing dans sa divine et parfaite figure. Mais, lorsque ton regard croise celui de Percy, ta colère retombe._

_« **J'vais casser la tronche divine de Dionysos et Eros.** » dis-tu._

_Puis, tu proposes de remonter. Alors, vous vous embrassez une dernière fois et Percy sembla prendre tooooout son temps pour remonter. Tu crèves d'envie de t'embarrer dans ta cabine jusqu'à la fin de cette Quête. Mais, lorsque vous crevez la surface, et atterrissez sur le bastingage, mais tu manques tomber à l'eau. Percy te tire vers lui et tu lui tombes dessus. Tu rougis comme une tomate et les fixes, atrocement gêné. Tu t'écartes en vitesse de Percy._

_«** Eh, les gars, c'est pas comme si vous étiez pas au courant, arrêtez de faire genre, y'a rien à voir** »_

_Merci, Percy pour ces paroles ô combien remplies de sagesse, penses-tu. Hazel fit son petit mouvement de main en rougissant. Toi, tu te dis que c'est pas comme si vous vous embrassiiez devant eux, tout de même._

_«** Euuuuuuh …** » Est la remarque magnifiquement remplie d'éloquence._

_Bravo, Nico, vraiment. Tu brilles. Léo lève les deux mains dans les airs._

_« **Eh, je m'en fiche hein, c'est votre vie! Tant que Nico me drague pas, tout roule!** »_

_Tu as une envie de le frapper, mais te retiens et roule des yeux. Jason et Piper étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient le couple le plus pokerface de tout l'équipage, car ils le savaient déjà. Annabeth semble calme, trop calme. Elle avait eu de la difficulté à accepter cela. Était-elle jalouse ? Ou … homophobe même ? Tu évitais son regard, soigneusement. Cette fille, quand elle était en colère, te foutais les jetons. Frank et Hazel regardaient partout sauf en direction de Percy et toi l'air de jesaispastropcequejefaisici. Puis, ton regard tombe sur Chiron et Dionysos. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ici ? Pensas-tu. Chiron regardait ailleurs avec un air pensif (et innocent) #CeluiQuiACaftéÀl'Olympe. Tu tournas la tête vers Percy. Il souriait plus largement encore, en ayant la tête de celui qui est paaaarfaitement décontracté et sans gêne. Bon sang, ce que tu avais envie de lui foutre des baffes en ce moment. Dionysos roula des yeux et claquai des doigts. Il fit apparaitre un Coca Light qu'il sirotait pensivement. Puis, il lâcha un truc qui te donnait envie de lui faire bouffer la racine de ses champs de vigne._

_« **Voyons, vous avez été les clous du show, interrompant une réunion pourtant censée être importante! Une magnifique pagaille, je vous assure, dommage qu'Heph' n'avait pas sa caméra.** »_

_Tu ferme les yeux et inspire proooooofondément. Pensées caaaaaalmes. Chérubin en couche-culotte et tutu rose mort, foudroyé par ses foutues flèches. Ouuuuuui, voilà. Tu y es._

_« **Jvaisluifairebouffersesflechesaucherubinencoucherose** » dis-tu d'une traite._

_Léo entonna un « Oh Happy Day » à mi-voix en version latino avant de se faire foudroyer – au ses figuré s'vouplait – et de s'arrêter. Frank était «Facepalm» et Hazel s'approcha, et te serra dans ses bras. Tu te figes, car le seul contact que tu supportes, c'est celui de Percy._

_« **T'inquiètes, ça va aller. Je suis trop vieux jeu, faut que je m'adapte.** »_

_Chiron croisa les bras et Hazel retourna près de Frank. Ce que tu ne sais pas, enfant des Enfers, c'est que Chiron avait tout dit à Dionysos en gage d'une partie de belote perdue. Il souhaitait ardemment que tu ne t'en rappelle pas. Percy se rapprocha et serra tes épaules._

_«** Alleeez, c'est pas si grave, n'en faites pas un plat !** »_

_Dionysos s'empressa de rectifier. Évidemment._

_«** Pas exactement, Jackson. Ça a provoqué un tremblement de terre au Japon quand c'est arrivé aux oreilles de Gaïa**. »_

_Tu souhaites disparaître. Puis, Annabeth s'avance._

_« **Ç'aurait été cool de le savoir par vous deux quand même. Enfin, à vous de voir** »_

_«** Annabeth. Percy n'en savait rien de tout ca. Il l'a su .. euh bah .. quand ..enfin bref.. la vigie est un endroit discret.** » Marmonnas-tu._

_Tu vis Jason essayer de réprimer un sourire. Piper sortit soudain :_

_«** Heu...désolée, hein. Enfin, c'est pas la faute de Jas, il n'a rien dit. Mais les gens auraient fini par remarquer...enfin, sans te vexer, ça se voyait. Quand Percy était dans le Tartare** »_

_Tu répliquas :_

_«**Puis ... le seul jour ou a ca surement réellement paru c'est sans doute celui ou Percy est mort dans le Tartare** »_

_Gros silence. Euh, t'as foutu un malaise, là, enfant d'Hadès. Percy avait l'air de s'être prit un camion-citerne en pleine figure._

_«**Nico...tu penses pas que si j'étais mort...je serais au courant? Enfin, c'est pas passé loin mais je suis pas entièrement mort non plus?...** » Dit Percy._

_«**Percy écoutes ... Je ressens chaque être vivant. Tout comme je sens chaque mort. Je ressens un pincement a chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt sur terre. Et je sais qui c'est. Et quand t'es mort .. par la faute des arai .. des malédictions .. de LA malédiction de Phineas et du sang de gorgone bah ... j'ai ressentis une douleur atroce. .. plus grande que n'importe laquelle car …** »_

_Tu prends une inspiration._

_« **Car je t'aime.** » finis-tu dans un murmure a peine audible._

_«** Jai filé aux Enfers. C'était la nuit. Et je tai vu. Couché… enfin ton âme. Puis ... t'es revenu. Bob et l'autre Titan t'ont guérit... tu t'es mis a devenir de plus en plus transparent puis t'es revenu à la vie. J'avais pas encore passé devant Eros à ce moment ...et chaque fois que ton nom ou la mer était évoqués …** » dis-tu en baissant les yeux._

_Ouais, c'était difficile, tous avaient pu le deviner. C'était la pensée de revoir Percy un jour qui t'avais permis de ne pas devenir complètement fou dans le Tartare, la fois où tu y avais été._

_Percy avait l'air d'avoir reçu un deuxième camion-citerne en pleine poire. Désespéré, tu jetas un regard suppliant à Léo. Un regard qui signifiait : Sors-nous une connerie, mec. J't'en prie. Si tu le fais pas, je t'embrasse !_

_Léo reçu le message et il sortit une de ses phrases qui détend tout le monde._

_«**Roooh...c'est quoi ce travail? Même pas une petite couture, un petit boulon, rien qu'une minuscule vis pour la boîte crânienne? Franchement, j'affirme haut et for que les arai ont salopé le travail. On veut du zombie de qualité ici, messieurs dames, pas un truc brun qui a encore l'air vivant** »_

_« **N'empêches, c'est le plus beau zombie qui m'ait été donné de voir…** » murmuras-tu._

_Tous t'entendirent et tu devins rouge. Puis, tous éclatèrent de rire devant ta mine déconfite._

_« **Écoutes, Percy. Là, t'es en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord ? La vie c'est .. Nous tous. C'est l'avenir. Sans Gaïa. Alors, si on se mettait en route pour aller lui défoncer sa divine figure de vase ?** » demandas-tu._

_Tu souhaitais changer de sujet, maintenant._

_« **Je dois y aller. Je vais aux Enfers. M'expliquer avec mon paternel.** » Dis-tu sombrement._

_Tu pars te changer, met ton épée à ta hanche, puis pars en Vol d'Ombres aux Enfers._

_«** Alors, comme ça tu as quitté le Conseil .. Comme .. ça ?** » Hurles-tu en claquant des doigts comme Percy l'avait fait plus tôt._

_****** Dors, mon petit soldat. Je veille sur t****oi.** Le titre signifie M'aimes-tu ?_


	3. Explications

**DISCLAIMER**: Cette Fanfiction est de moi, avec l'aide d'une pote pour le perso de Percy Les personnages, l'histoire, appartiennent à Rick Riordan. L'Histoire se passe après le tome 4 des Héros de l'Olympe. [La suite de Percy Jackson.] Mais avant le tome 5. ATTENTION SPOILS TOME 4.  
**Pour les paroles en Italien, la traduction est disponible dans le bas de la page.

**Une p'tite Quest:** Annabeth l'a su par Piper, qui elle, peut détecter l'orientation chez les gens. C'est dans le chapitre deux !

**I-love-Nico :** Naaan, ça va t'as pas été blessante ahah ! Mais Nico est un gamin des années '40, so ... pour lui l'homosexualité c'était tabou quoi..

DÉSOOOOLÉEEEE POUR LE RETARD 3 Mon ordi a planté et j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais x_x J'au du me remotiver à écrire ce que j'avais perdue. Pour la peine, vous aurez deux chapitres !

_Tu étais réellement furieux. Tu n'avais qu'une envie, le frapper. Tu étais tellement énervé, enfant des Enfers, que même les esprits t'évitaient. Enfin, plus que d'habitude, quoi. Tu fermas les yeux, essayant de contrôler la colère, la rancune qui brûlait en toi. Comment faire fi de tout ceci, hein ? Comment y faire face ? Tu ne sais pas, et peut-être le le sauras-tu jamais. Enfin bref. Tu inspire un bon coup et fixe rageusement ton paternel dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse._

_**"Enfui est un bien grand mot. J'ai tout simplement décidé que ce conseil pourrait se dérouler sans moi."**_

_Elle te met encore plus en colère, sans que tu ne saches réellement pourquoi. Tu le fiche durement, furieusement. Tu ne sais pas ce qui te retiens de ne pas lui coller ton poing dans la figure. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est ton père._

_**"DE QUEL DROIT ? JE CROYAIS QU'EN GRECE, C'ETAIT ACCEPTÉ. LIBREMENT. ET C'ETAIT COURANT. ZEPHYR ET APOLLON ÇA PASSE .. MAIS MOI? JE. SUIS. TON. FILS."** cries-tu, vraiment hors de toi, en détachant chaque syllabe._

_Imperceptiblement, les ombres projetées par le trône noir de ton père glissèrent vers toi, mais aveuglé par ta colère, tu ne t'en rendis pas réellement compte, jusqu'à ce qu'elles te paralysent. Elles t'avaient emprisonnées dans leurs membres spectraux et comme ton père les commandaient, tu n'avais aucun pouvoir sur elles. Tu te débattais furieusement, mais rien à faire. Il te semblais qu'elles reserraient leur poigne au fur et à mesure que tu te débattais._

_**"Avant de blâmer qui que ce soit, sais-tu au moins pourquoi j'ai fait ça?"**_

_Cela te refroidit un peu. Mais quand même, à peine. Comme un minuscule et à peine perceptible souffle. Ton paternel semblait enfler devant toi, comme s'il risquait de se transformer en SuperNova d'ici quelques secondes._

_**"Je ne veux même pas le savoir, tant qu'à être rejeté."** grondas-tu._

_Il croisa les mains d'un air pensif. Ça te mettais hors de toi, le fait qu'il semblait s'en foutre comme de sa première rogne._

_**"Alors peut-être que ce n'..."**_

_Tu ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tu renchéris._

_**"Alors c'est quoi hein ? T'as honte ? T'es gené ? T'aurais préféré qu'Eros en couche culotte rose te le dises en minaudant comme une coqueluche ? C'est. Quoi ? "**_

_Tu avais dit cela en appuyant bien sur chacun de tes mots. Tu n'en avais que cure du fait qu'il était ton père en ce moment. Tu te sentais rejeté, trahis. Le poid de cette trahison, elle pesait lourd sur ton coeur. Déjà que rejeté des autres jeunes à cause de ton ascendance divine, tu te tenais à l'écart du à ton orientation et maintenant, ton père ! La rancune étant le défaut fatal des enfants d'Hadès, il ressortait bien chez toi, en ce moment précis. Tu en voulait .. à mort à ton paternel. Drôle d'ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Furieux contre toi-même, contre lui ou le monde entier, tes pouvoirs ressortaient. Cela allait jusqu'è effrayer les esprits qui te retenaient prisonniers. Ils murmuraient. Ton père leur jeta un regard menaçant et ils se turent en s'enfonçant dans les murs. Ils n'avaient pas à resquiller, sinon ils allaient finir dans le Styx._

_**"Tu auras peut-être la réponse le jour où tu te seras calmé."**_

_Tu le fixa d'un air torve._

_**"Parfait."** rétroquas-tu d'un ton glacial comme l'Alaska._

_Tu t'efforça de te calmer pour ne pas partir sur le champ. Au moins tu devais écouter ce qu'il avait à dire._

_**"Maintenant tu parle"** lâchas-tu, aussi froidement que précédement._

_Soudain, le froid envahi la salle. Même le Glacier Hubbard en Alaska te paraissais comme un endroit chaud et accueillant, même si tu n'y avais pas mis les pieds._

_**"La prochaine fois, sois plus poli. J'ai cru que Maria et Bianca t'avaient mieux éduqué."**_

_Tu blêmis. Il avait osé ... Coup bas. Mais suffisant pour te calmer._

_**"Je suis parti parce que l'âme de ma fille aînée est revenue aux Enfers."**_

_Ça te fit l'effet d'un plongeon dans de la glace. Ça remettait les pieds sur terre. Tu étais trop sonné, trop confus pour dire quoi que ce soit. Tu ne pensais plus à rien. Hazel ... Elle était plus jeune que Bianca, non ? Alors ... Bianca était là. Ou Hazel ... Tu ne savais plus trop. Sans même prendre la peine de t'excuser auprès de ton père pour ta colère précédente envers lui, ou pour quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs, tu fonça vers l'âme de ta soeur en Vol d'ombres, plantant là ton paternel. Mais, malheureusement, tu ne pouvais pas. Ton père te rattrappa avec un tentacule d'Ombre et tu pestas._

_**"Hep là! Elle est encore devant les juges. Tu ne peux pas interrompre cela, à moins de tenir à la condamner aux Champs du Châtiment."**_

_La poigne de la tentacule étant trop forte pour toi, après t'être débattus juste pour faire genre, tu cessas de te débattre, surtout une fois que ton père eu pononcé ces mots._

_**"Qui?"**_

_**"Svetlana Caranza. Anciennement, Bianca di Angelo. "**_

_Elle n'avait pas eu une longue vie, pensas-tu. Sans doute même qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas de toi. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait même pas été un demie-Dieu. Même que son ancienne âme de fille du Dieu des Enfers n'avait plus rien à voir, tu ne savais plus trop._

_**"Elle est morte de quoi?"**_

_**"Froid. Sa mère l'a abandonnée dans la neige parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de s'occuper d'un gosse. "**_

_Sa réplnse avait été froide, dactylo, mais pas sans peine. Tu restas bouche-bée un instant, puis réussissant à te libérer des tantacules, tu t'enfuie. Tu avais besoin de frapper. N'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Juste te défouler. Comment une mère pouvait faire ça ? Sa mort avait du être atroce. Tes pas te menèrent dans une cellule où tu lanças toutes les pierres possibles sur un mur. Tu pourfendais avec ton épée dans le vide. Tu avais besoin de déverser ta colère, jusqu'à ce que tu sois trop épuisé pour cntinuer. Mais, au bout d'un très court laps de temps, tu sentis des présences derrière toi. Je t'en fichais. Tu les ignorais. Tu étais trop furieux. Tu ne pus faire un mouvement de plus, te sentant aspiré par un tunnel d'Ombres. Tu réapparus devant ton père. Tu fus tellement stupefait que tu manquais en lâcher ton épée dans le tunnel. Pourquoi il t'arrêtait ? Tu levais ton regard dans ses yeux. Les tiens étaient remplis de rage, de désespoir. La colère était du à la cruauté de la mère. Tu avais encore envie de taper sur quelque chose pour faire passer ton envie d'aller égorger sa stupide mère. Tu fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. La rancune est mauvaise, mauvaise. Tu avais besoin de lâcher un énorme coup d'énergie pour être trop épuisé ensuite pour faire quoi que ce soit._

_**"Si ce n'était que de moi, cette femme serait déjà morte. Si sa mort n'était pas programmée. J'espère qu'elle gèlera en Enfer,"** répliquas-tu froidement._

_**"Justement, ça ne tient pas qu'à toi. Elle a peut-être des circonstances atténuantes que tu ignores. C'est le travail de Minos et ses collègues que de la juger. "**_

_Il avait répondu cela d'un ton détaché, comme s'il avait lu dans tes pensées. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Tu tremblais de rage, mais tu restais là. Tu n'allais pas le défier aussi ouvertement. Attendre était de la torture. Tu t'assieds sur le sol et croisai les bras._

_**" Désolé. De m'être emporté .. "** dis-tu, un peu penaud._

_Ta colère était retombée. Tu plantai ton épée dans le sol et mis ta tête sur tes bras, qui étaient sur tes genoux repliés. Tu avais envie d'aborder LE sujet avec lui, mais comment demander cela ? Genre « Hey papa, j'aime un des demis-dieux que t'aime le moins. Ca va la vie ? » Euh .. Non. Alors tu regardai au loin, sasn rien dire._

_**"Franchement, les rumeurs vont vite, chez vous. Et aux mauvaises oreilles."**_

_Tu le foudroya du regard en relevant la tête, mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, la tête entre les mains, l'air un peu las._

_**"Que j'aurai jamais de copine ? S'pas des rumeurs. Puis ... Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?"**_

_**"Je n'ai rien dit sur ça. Mais c'est ton cousin quand même..."**_

_Tu eu la decence de rougir. AU moins cela._

_"Puis, s'pas d'ma faute. S'tu veux argumenter, va voir Éros. Ce mec est pire que Thanatos. Au moins Thanatos te plante pas des flèches dans le corps en disant: « J'te crève d'une flèche et tu tombe amoureux. Tomber mort, tomber en amour. » Même chose quoi." ronchonnas-tu._

_Hadès roula des yeux vers le plafond, l'air légèrement exaspéré._

_**"C'est pourquoi j'ai engagé Thanatos et pas son frère. Lui au moins c'est du boulot sérieux. "**_

_**"Je HAIS Éros. Ce mec est ... j'lui collerais une flèche dans son tutu rose moi."** bougonnas-tu._

_Soudain, tu sentis que le Jugement était terminé et tufus debout en moins de temps qu'il ne fait pour le dire._

_**"Va te plaindre à Aphrodite. Cette femme ne sait pas garder ses propres enfants en place."**_

_**"C'est toi qui chiale que c'est mon cousin. Moi j'm'en fiche. je l'aime. Point."**_

_Tu ne l'avais jamais dit comme ça, à voix haute auparavant. Ta propre audace te surpris, puis tu décollas en Vol d'Ombres, mais ton paternel t'en empêcha. Encore ? Tu affichais une moue exaspérée. Tu sentis tous les tentacules d'Ombres qui retenaient tout en place se relâcher._

_**"Tu peux aller."**_

_Enfin ! Te dis-tu. Tu décollas plus vite que les flèches d'Eros et te rendis dans la salle du Jugement._

_**"Bianca?"**_

_Elle sembla reconnaitre ta voix car elle te souris._

_**"Ni ... co!"**_

_Tu la prit dans tes bras, pouvant toucher les fantômes. Où avait-elle été envoyée ? Tu te posais la question, Enfant des Enfers. Elle trembla. Puis, tu sentis que son âme fut remplacée par celle de Bianca di Angelo, dans le corps d'un bambin de deux ans._

_**"Ca va ?"**_

_Question idiote._

_**"Je suis morte, banane. Mais ça va. Toi?"**_

_Réponse idiote._

_**"Ca va. Mais .. J'ai du affronter Eros. Et avouer que j'avais un crush sur Percy."** dis-tu en rougissant._

_**"Je savais, tu sais. Peut-être même avant toi. "**_

_Tu en fus tellement surpris que tu manquai la lâcher. [Très responsable, ceci dit.]_

_**"Q-Quoi ? Comment cela?"**_

_Décidément, ça n'était pas ta journée !_

_**"Eh, je suis ta soeur, hein. Pas une étrangère. Et puis ça crevait les yeux. "**_

_Tu souris. Peut-être que pour elle ce l'était. Puis, elle n'avait pas l'air sérieuse, dans un corps d'un poupon de deux ans._

_**"Si ... Si tu le dis. Où vas-tu ? Élysée ?"**_

_**"Élysée. Ils ont dû penser que je suis morte trop jeune pour avoir une vie neutre ou mauvaise."**_

_**"C'est déjà ça."** grommelas-tu._

_**"Beeeeen, techniquement, c'est le cas. Sinon dis, tu te rappelais de ton ancienne vie dans ce corps de bébé ?"**_

_**"...Un peu. Pas beaucoup. Pas d'images. Juste du son et des sensations. "**_

_Étrange, fut le premier mot qui te traversa l'esprit. Ça avait du être franchement bizarre._

_**"Oh. Alors sinon euh ... Bonne chance pour ta prochaine vie. Ensuite tu accèdera à l'Île des bienheureux."** dis-tu._

_Tu allas la déposer et ensuite tu dus partir. Tu retournai sur le bateau avec l'air un peu plus serein._


	4. Guerre

**DISCLAIMER**: Cette Fanfiction est de moi, avec l'aide d'une pote pour le perso de Percy Les personnages, l'histoire, appartiennent à Rick Riordan. L'Histoire se passe après le tome 4 des Héros de l'Olympe. [La suite de Percy Jackson.] Mais avant le tome 5. ATTENTION SPOILS TOME 4.  
**Pour les paroles en Italien, la traduction est disponible dans le bas de la page.

Voilà, j'ai posté tout de suite le chapitre quatre (Le temps de l'écrire à la suite !) question de rattrapper mon retard. [J'ai du m'arracher de peine et de misère à ma lecture du tome 3 de The Mortal Instruments juste pour vous 3)

_Tu partis en Vol d'Ombres après avoir fait des au revoir à ta soeur et que tu lui aie promis de lui rendre visite. Tu réapparus sur le pont et tu tombas sur Percy. Tomber ... Littéralement. Tu te relevas, gêné et lui souris. Un cliquetis de machines provenant de Festus rappela Léo à son tableau de bord. Et un seul mot retentit dans le silence brusquement général._

**_"Athènes !"_**

_Tu te jetai face au bastingage et en restai bouche bée. Wow. Tu n'avais juste pas de mots pour décrire tout ceci. Tu sursautai soudai.. Beaucoup ... beaucoup trop de fantômes sur le navire. Tu allai au millieu du bateau et laissai tomber u. truc devant toi_

**_"Tous les esprits. Repos. Retourez en Enfer. Immédiatement."_**

_Le sol se couvrir et sembla mourir dans un rayon de 5 mètres autour de toi. Puis, tout s'arreta. Plus rien. Ils étaiet tous partis. N'empeche. tu avais deployé beaucoup d'énergie et manquai tomber au sol. Quelqu'un te rattrappas et mon coeur manqua des mesures. Percy. Il te redressai juste avant que tu ne st'affale par terre, devançant Hazel de quelques millisecondes. Sous le regard des autres, il te soulevas bridal style et te déposai dans ta cabine, d'où il s'apprêtai à partir pour te laisse te reposer._

_Blottis dans le lit, tu essayais de rester réveillé. Il y avait Chiron eet Dyonisos à bord, du moins, aux dernières nouvelles. Ca pouvait aller._

**_"Euh.. Percy ... Revies en vie daccord ?"_**

_Tu avais horreur de manquer tout ca. Tu voulais te lever mais tu étais trop faible. Tu aurais voulu l'embrasser, mais tu ne te decidais pas. Tu te contentai donc de le fixer dans les yeux. Son regard devint vert foncé._

**_"T'inquiètes. J'oserai pas mourir...une seconde fois."_**

_Roh et puis ! Tu te releva sur un coude, ignorant les étoiles qui dansaient devant les yeux, le prit doucement par la nuque et l'embrassa. Tu le retins par le bras._

_**"Depuis quand .. que tu m'aimes ?"** osas-tu demander._

_**"Avec les arai, les malédictions .. Y'avait pas queeee Annabeth dans mes pensées, tu vois ... "** avoua-t-il d'un air légèrement gêné, mais en souriant._

**_"Oh et .. Percy ... Si tu meurs, je vais moi-même venir te chercher, et ce ne seras pas une partie de plaisir, crois-moi."_**

_Tu avais grommelé cette phrase, mais difficile d'être réellement convaincant quand on est a deux doigts de perdre conscience, n'est-ce pas, Nico ?_

**_"Ouais bon. Si la reine Face de Vase me tue en personne, je décline toute responsabilité."_**

_Il partis et tu tombas dans les vapes. Lorsque tu rouvris enfin les yeux, l'obscurité était tombée. Tu te changeai et allai sur le pont. Personne en vue. Tu n'y trouvas que Léo aux commandes._

**_"Hey."_**

_Il tressailli, comme si tu le faisais flipper. Peut-être est-ce le cas._

**_"Hey man! Tout roule?"_**

_**"Ouais. Alors, Leo. Dis-moi, à qui tu penses ? Crois-moi, tu aimes mieux me le dire que ce soit Eros qui te le fasses avouer"** grimaças-tu._

_Son regard sembla se perdre dans le vide. Un vide que lui seul connaissait, rempli de ses rêves, de ses espoirs. Un endroit accessible a lui seul._

**_"Une fille sur une île. "_**

_**"Calypso."** lâchas-tu._

**_"Mais ... son ile est introuvable ... Tu le lui as juré sur le Styx."_**

_Tu frissonnas. S'il ne parvenait pas à mettre son serment au sérieux. Même la mort était une partie de plaisir comparé à cela. Commetn tu le savais ? Bah ... Tu le savais, point. Étant un Enfant des Enfers, tu sais ce genre de choses._

**_"Sur le Styx, ouais. Mais c'est pas si grave si je meurs, puisque la vie sans elle serait pas top."_**

**_"Si tu ne tiens pas ta parole...Fais le. Point. "_**

**_"Je...je pouvais juste pas la laisser avec une promesse d'ado! Enfin, après tous ces gars qu'elle a laissé aller...je pouvais pas lui promettre un truc pas sérieux."_**

_On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit au sérieux de la chose avant de proféré sa promesse. Mais si, pourtant._

_"**Ceux d'entre nous avec qui on a des trucs compliqués en amour ... moi et ... moi et percy ainsi que toi et Calypso ... tu vas rencontrer Eros. Mais laisse moi lui balancer une fleche dans sa couche culotte rose veux tu?"**_

**_"J'vois pas pourquoi le bébé de Saint-Valentin à son Aphrodite me ferait peur. Si il t'a fait souffrir c'est surtout parce que tu voulais pas reconnaître non? Alors si je reconnais tout de suite que j'aime, que j'adore, que j'adule Calypso et tout ce qu'elle est, ça devrait aller!"_**

**_"Il peut aussi te faire accepter que tu vas la perdre, qu'elle risque de se lasser ... il trouvera. Ce mec est pire que Thanatos ou même Chionée, hera ou même Gaia."_**

**_"Qu'il se ramène s'il l'ose, le chérubin, que je le passe en torche humaine."_**

_Festus émit alors une série de grondements et clics métalliques. Vous bondissez sur vospieds._

**_"On descend vers Athènes! Tu peux aller réveiller les autres pendant que j'arrange les machines pour l'atterrissage? Et dis à Annabeth qu'on va atterrir sur l'Acropole. Juste à côté de chez sa daronne."_**

_Tu fis un vacarmne de malade en les réveillant. Car, quand on est guerrier, on peut se réveiller l'arme à la main et frapper. Tu ne tenais pas tant que cela à mourir, donc tu fis du bruit pour ne pas te faire empaler. Une fois que tous furent réveillés, tu allas chercher tes affaires. Un petit sac et une épée. Mieux vallait toujours avoir un sac à dos sur soi. On ne savais jamais, avec la vie de demi-dieu. Tu avais aussi transmis le message a Annabeth._

_Percy avantun plastron de bronze céleste passé par-dessus son Tshirt orange et Anaklusmos accrochée à sa taille, ilregardai l'horizon en adressant une prière à Poséidon._

**_"Steuplaît, papa, fais qu'on revienne tous en vie et pas trop amochés si possible."_**

_Annabeth avait une main sur son poignard de bronze, regardant le parthénon en contrebas._

**_"Alleez, maman, sois cool. J'ai rapporté la statue, sois sympa. Please."_**

_Jason, un bras autour des hanches de Piper, se préparait à m'envoler. Les monstres étaient déjà là...par milliers, dizaines de milliers, centaines de milliers, et on avait pas fini. Piper: accrochée à Jason, se raclai la gorge et préparai toutes les invectives que'elle allait envoyer aux monstres pour les perturber. Hazel elle, semblait ... étrange car tout cet or impérial et bronze céleste...Ses cheveux s'étaient mis à boucler tous seuls sur sa tête. Elle te jeta un regard qui semblait dire : Faites que ça aille. Par tous les dieux... Frank: avala nerveusement sa salive. Allez. The moment. Le tison dans sa poche de poitrine, ininflammable. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Et pourtant. Tous étaient tendus. Cette atmosphère ... ça te rendais nerveux._

_**" Ouais, on est supposés tous les tuer à nous tous seuls Genial."** dis-tu d'un ton monocorde._

_Tu inspira._

**_"Père, accordez-moi au moins une armée des Morts ... "_**

_Quelqu'un murmura combien la vue était magnifique. Enfin ... Sans les milliards de monstres, oui !_

_Tu sentais le regard de Percy sur toi. Ce regard qui disait qu'il allait se sacrifier pour tous. Quelle tête de mule ! Tu allais prendre sa place, car tu n'avais pas peur de mourir. Tu sentais la Mort qui rôdais et cela te rendais extrêmement nerveux._

_Percy se lança tout bonnement, presque avec le sourire, à bas du navire. L'armée des monstres poussa un rugissement à faire s'effondrer l'Acropole._

**_"À nous deux, Face de Vase!"_**

_Tu en aurais presque rit, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique. Quelle splendide cri de guerre. Quant a toi, tu y allai par Vol d'Ombres. Priant encore ton père, tu demandas une Armée. Aussitôt, tu sentis son pouvoir affluer en toi. Il y eu presque autant de mort qu'à l,Asphodèle. Okay, peut-être pas autaaaaaaant, mais quand même. Enjoy it. Percy, d'un geste, fis éclater toutes les canalisations de la ville. Rembourserais le pays après. Si il ysurvivait. Et se lançai sur Hypérion le doré. Le tuai. Passai au suivant. Devint une machine de guerre. Étrangement, tu arrivais à contrôler les esprits des morts, même ceux de l'Armée de Gaia. Tu empestais la Mort plus que jamais. Tous avaient peur de toi. Tu ne le savait pas encore, gamin, mais ton père t'accordais sa bénédiction, ainsi que son pouvoir. Une aura noire comme les ténèbres insondables t'entourait. Il ne la donnais qu'à son meilleur guerrier. Mais tu ne le savais pas. Étrangement, personne ne semblait faiblir, parmi tes amis. Étrange, heureux et grisant. Même les Chasseresses étaient de la partie. Tu avais vu des formes argentées dans la mêlée. Soudain, un grondement agita la terre. Tout le monde se retrouva la face dans la poussière. Devant vous, se dressait la silhoutte géante de Gaïa. PLEINEMENT REFORMÉE. Eh merde. A ses pieds gisaient une fille de Cérès et un fils d'Hypnos. Percy semblait les connaitre, cai il mugis de rage pendant qu'elle gloussait._

**_"Une demi déesse et un demi-dieu. Comme promis. À présent, seul un enfant né des Trois Grands pourra me stopper en répandant son sang. Et aucun de vous ne veut perdre les autres, n'est-ce pas?"_**

_Tous les regrds convergèrent vers Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Nico et Percy. Des regards inquiets. Fébriles. Brûlants. Tu n'allais pas laisser faire cela. Hadès étant aussi un Dieu sous-terrain, tu te concentrai et fit trembler la terre. Priant les Dieux pour que les batiments ne tombent pas en poussière. Tu plantas ton épée dans le sol. Gaïa éclata d'un rire qui évoquait plus une avalanche de rochers qu'un vrai rire._

**_"Allons! Je suis la terre, mon petit. Ce que tu as fait, c'est une égratignure. À peine. "_**

_**"Sauf si Poseidon est avec moi."** dis Percy._

_La terre gronda._

_"Petit pion. Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis l'ancêtre de tous les dieux, la mère de Cronos, épouse d'Ouranos. Personne ne me vaincra. La destruction a déjà commencé. Tot ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est me retarder. "_

_**"Ce quii peut tuer la terre c'est le feu."** gronda Percy._

_Mais jamais tu n'allais le laisser se sacrifier, n'est-ce pas ?_

**_"Un demi-dieu ou une demi-déesse issu des Trois Grands!"_**

_Thalia s'avança, mais Jason la repoussa et s'approcha de Gaïa. Piper se mit à hurler et rugir en donnant des coups de pieds partout tandis que Léo la retenait en essayant de ne pas prendre feu sous la colère._

**_"On va unir nos forces. Tous ensemble"_**

_**"Écoute, Nico. J'ai laissé Luke se sacrifier à ma place l'autre fois. Et je ne permettrais qu'aucun de vous meure. Vu?"** dit Percy._

_Sur ce, il s'élançai vers Gaïa, lame en avant, sans que personne ne puisse le stopper._

_Non mais quelle tête brûlée, eus-tu le temps de grommeler._

_Le moment que Face de Vase choisit pour prendre Nico par les pieds et l'engloutir jusqu'au cou dans la terre. Hazel hurla et essaya de manipuler le sol, mais il retournait à sa maîtresse primaire. Gaïa tourna son visage aux yeux maintenant ouverts vers moi._

**_"Résiste, et rien ne sauvera le fils d'Hadès. Mais le sang de Poséidon m'anreuvera mieux que n'importe lequel."_**

_Soudain, pendant que tu étouffais à demi, les paroles d'Eros te revinrent en tête. « Accepter est la meilleure façon de me vaincre, » avait-il dit. Tu avais tellement mal. Tellement épuisé que tu étais [maitre yoda est passé par ici.]. Tu ne voulais plus combattre, cela te semblais vain. Une flamme brûlais faiblement en toi, celle de la survie primaire. Tu avais envie de fermer les yeux et te laisser doucement aller au sommeil. Ce sommeil qui n'est qu'éternel. Ce repos bien mérité après une longue vie bien remplie. Sauf que la tienne avait été courte, malheureusement. Plus haut, Percy fixait chacun de ses compagnons, comme pour graver à jamais leurs visages dans sa mémoire. S'attardant davantage sur Nico et Annabeth. Quelques secondes avant que Nico ne rende son dernier souffle, Percy prit sa décision._

**_"Je capitule."_**

_Un sourire étira les lèvres de Face de Vase. Et une lame de terre et de roche le transperça._


End file.
